


Undressing

by LightofEvolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bones AU, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: A little drabble as an anwer to the prompt: "You are so cute when you pout like that!"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	Undressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/gifts).



> Sooooo I have had a bit of a difficult time to write anything lately, but the lovely sarena helped me out with a prompt. This is for her. Thank you for being my friend!
> 
> Unbeta'ed (I apologise for any mistakes) and heavily influenced by a scene in Bones, season 5, episode 10.
> 
> Oh, and I make no profit writing fanfiction.

Carefully, she touches his chest. Broad and hard and warmer than she expects.

Then, she traces her hands over Draco’s collar. His breathing hitches; she can feel it against the skin where she leans towards him. 

But she needs his clothes to come off. 

“Stand, please,” she mutters quietly into the silence of the room. 

He does to her bidding, though his grey eyes hold a nervousness she can’t quite understand. It isn’t the first time they come together in this way, after all.

Her fingers continue their journey over his body. Carefully, gently, searching for the unknown. 

His shirt is easily unbuttoned. Why he prefers such fine fabric under his Auror robes, Hermione couldn’t understand. Maybe he simply likes the feel of it on his skin? She catches the expensive item before it falls to the floor. 

The entire process exposes his upper body to her. The structure of his muscles is really impressive, and she longs to analyse the lines of his toned body from the hard line of his collarbone over his abdominal muscles to the defined “V” of what her friend and co-worker Pansy calls “happy trail.” 

Hermione lowers herself to her knees and reaches for the buckle of his belt. 

“What a nice piece of art,” she remarks, recognizing the Malfoy crest, intertwined with the coat of arms of the Department of Law Enforcement. 

“Thank you. I had it custom-made after five years of being an Auror.” His voice trembles a bit. This surprises Hermione. He usually holds himself so confidently in his masculinity, so a bit of undressing should not faze him at all. 

“Excellent,” she says and opens it. 

Draco inhales sharply when she pulls the belt through the loops of his pants with a thud. “Alright, so I think I am starting to recite the twelve uses of dragon blood. “Perfume-”

“Thirteen,” she corrects, setting the belt aside. “I discovered a thirteenth. It was published a month ago in Potion Monthly.” 

“Stopping bleeding, fever reducer,” he continues without acknowledging her input. 

“You skipped one,” she supplies, finally opening the buttons of his legwear and inserting her thumbs in the narrow space between his underwear and trousers.

“Don’t be so hard on me,” he comments, and although Hermione knows he means it sarcastically, there is a serious undertone in his voice.

“Hard?” she asks back and can’t help but start grinning as she catches his gaze from under her lashes while peering up to him. 

His trousers are half-way down when Harry makes himself known with a too loud cough.

“Sorry to disturb, but-”

“You are right to apologise, Harry.” Hermione throws at him, still on her knees and eye to eye with Draco’s underwear. Which is of a dark green colour and dotted with little Snitches. 

She can practically hear her best friend’s eyebrows rising in question, so she deigns him with an appropriate answer. “As you can see, I am in the middle of something with Draco here.”

“Something?” He really is a bit slow sometimes, isn’t he?

“Well, you said you needed all the evidence analysed within two hours. And in this case, quite a few of them have landed on Draco.” 

The wizard in question starts fidgeting in discomfort. Whether it is because he has accidentally stood in a short distance to the victim of a magically induced explosion probably caused by an assassin, or if he feels uncomfortable being objectified by her examination, she doesn’t know. Though, he is familiar with her job as a forensic. 

Harry is relentless. “I need him back for the interrogation of the witnesses.”

“Does that mean Granger will stop undressing me now?” Draco asks, and Hermione can only interpret the curl of his lips as a pout. How adorable.

Harry snorts, but Hermione remarks, “You are so cute when you pout like that.” 

“Am I?”

“Is he?”

At the wizards’ questions, Hermione only smiles. “You are.” She nods towards Draco’s still socked feet. “Now if you would step out of your trousers? I am done collecting evidence then.”

“What?” He seems a tad confused. 

“Dr. Granger is done with the examination as soon as you give her your trousers,” Harry helpfully translates. 

Draco blinks and stands before her only in his boxers a moment later.

Hermione summons a fresh set of clothes from the Department stack with a wave of her wand and hands them to him. 

“Come on, Auror Malfoy, we have an assassin to catch.” Harry’s words are a subtle order, and Draco leaves the room, following his supervisor. And he is still in his underwear, Hermione notices, the smile Draco sends her doing surprising things to her blood pressure.

The latter phenomenon cues her to prompt, “You are welcome to get undressed by me anytime.”

Harry’s laugh is badly covered by a cough, but Draco only blinks. After a few seconds - she surmises this is the time his brain needed to process her statement - he starts smirking. 

The view of his gluteal muscles as he leaves the room to trail after Harry is remarkably pleasing. 

Approximately ten seconds later, he reappears, just as Hermione dedicated herself to the analysis of the evidence she had collected from Draco’s body. “Before you undress me, let’s agree on a dinner date on Friday?”

In all honesty, Hermione is surprised by his question. “Pick me up at half past eight. And choose an appropriate location?”

His smile extends to his eyes, and Hermione’s heart repeats its somersaults. He winks at her and says, “Dress formally and expect to be wined and dined.”

“I will,” she replies, and as he leaves again, there’s a spring in his step. 

Hermione returns back to her work. 

Though, the thought of their dinner date stays with her until Friday arrives and she opens her door to a waiting Draco wearing a blood-red dress that reaches her knees. 

She can almost hear his jaw dropping then and immediately knows that this time, he will be undressing her.


End file.
